Tea for Three
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kagami tidak menduga, bahwa ternyata kedatangannya kembali ke Tokyo hanya membuka lagi kisah lama yang tak lagi ingin dia ingat, yang telah dia simpan di dalam kotak pandora dan pantang dia buka. Kisah antara dia, Satsuki dan Daiki. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**Tea for Three**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki/Aomine Daiki, T, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, december 21st, 2013

**.**

"_Kagami tidak menduga, bahwa ternyata kedatangannya kembali ke Tokyo hanya membuka lagi kisah lama yang tak lagi ingin dia ingat, yang telah dia simpan di dalam kotak pandora dan pantang dia buka. Kisah antara dia, Satsuki dan Daiki."_

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga rindu Jepang, kalau memang boleh jujur. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di sana. Sesenang apapun dia di Amerika, seberhasil apapun bisnisnya di Negeri Paman Sam, senyaman apapun lingkungan persahabatan dengan teman-teman yang sehobi dengannya di sana, Tokyo tetap dia rindukan. Dia pernah mengalami banyak hal di sana, dia pernah dididik di sana, banyak cerita yang pernah dia simpan di hatinya yang terjadi di sana.

Termasuk cerita tentang perasaannya.

**.**

Yang pertama dia lakukan setelah mendarat di Narita adalah memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya dan Furihata Kouki, teman-teman baiknya semasa SMA. Maji Burger adalah tempat janji mereka, diputuskan tanpa pikir panjang oleh Taiga.

Maka di situlah dia sekarang, mengunyah burger ketiganya sambil menanti Tetsuya dan Kouki yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar, bercerita lebih banyak tentang pekerjaan mereka di penghujung usia remaja mereka sekarang. Tetsuya telah berhasil mendirikan _daycare _-nya sendiri dan menjadi pengurus utamanya, serta sesekali mengisi waktu untuk mendampingi seorang guru TK. Kouki cukup berhasil di dunia fotografi, nilai semesternya selalu baik dan bahkan dia telah menjadi asisten seorang fotografer profesional.

Setelah cerita keberhasilan masa muda itu selesai, Kouki melirik sebentar pada Tetsuya, Tetsuya pun mengangguk. Taiga yang sibuk dengan burgernya tidak memperhatikan gestur itu.

"Kagami-_kun_."

"Kagami."

"Heh?"

"Aomine-_kun_ ..."

"Aomine ..."

"Kenapa dengan Aomine?" nada bicara Taiga berubah. Jika diingatkan pada Aomine Daiki, otomatis itu akan menyinggung sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya. "Ahahaha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar ceritanya. Apa kabar dia? Dan ... apa kabar pernikahannya dengan Momoi—ah, maksudku—Satsuki?"

"Aomine-_kun_ meninggal dunia. Dia kecelakaan," wajah murung Tetsuya tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Tiga hari lalu."

Taiga terdiam. Kunyahannya berhenti. "Jadi ... Satsuki ..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dari Hyuuga Junpei sampai Akashi Seijuuro, dari Furihata Kouki sampai Midorima Shintarou, bahkan dari Izuki Shun sampai Kise Ryouta, semua tahu tentang bagaimana cerita Kagami Taiga dan rivalitasnya dengan Aomine Daiki. Semua bermula—memang—hanya karena basket, namun ditambah pula dengan perasaan aneh dari diri Taiga yang membuatnya ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Satsuki, yang membuatnya sesekali membuat janji dengan Satsuki untuk kencan diam-diam.

Hubungan mereka memang mulai menanjak dari sekadar 'teman-biasa-beda-sekolah'. Taiga tidak bosan mengajak Satsuki untuk pergi nonton bersama atau bahkan main _bowling_ berdua. Tidak jarang Rinnosuke melihat mereka berdua berjalan melintas di depan rumahnya, menuju ke Harajuku. Cukup sering Riko mendapati mereka berada di lapangan basket berdua dan Taiga memamerkan beberapa kemampuannya. Tidak sekali-dua kali pula Shinji melihat mereka pulang dari Maji Burger sambil menenteng masing-masing satu gelas tinggi minuman di tangan.

Daiki, sebagai teman kecil Satsuki yang juga ternyata menyimpan hal yang sama di hatinya, dan sebagai orang yang tak biasa terpisah dari Satsuki sejak dia kecil, tentu tak akan tinggal diam.

Terjadi perebutan dan perang dingin. Tak jarang Daiki mengajak Taiga untuk bertanding _one-on-one_, yang biasanya berujung dengan Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang harus melerai mereka karena pertandingan itu berubah arah menjadi pertengkaran.

Klimaks terjadi ketika mereka berdua secara blak-blakan meminta Satsuki untuk memilih. Diperlukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk membantu menenangkan Satsuki yang menangis karena sama sekali tidak bisa menentukan sikap.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatmu sejak kau kecil, Satsuki?"

"Bodoh, kau hanya merepotkannya sejak dulu," tuding Taiga. "Kau yang membuat dia harus kesana-kemari menjagamu yang bandel. Dia harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak bertingkah di luar batas. Dia harus bersamamu untuk mencegah kelakuanmu yang seenaknya sendiri."

Daiki tertohok, sebenarnya, namun mana mau dia kalah, bukan? Dia mendengus, "Kau pikir kau bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan apa pada Satsuki? Dia selalu bersamaku, tapi dia senang. Dia bersedia."

Begitulah kalimat-kalimat yang saling mereka lontarkan waktu itu. Satsuki yang sampai berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya (serta Tetsuya mengeluskan punggungnya untuk menenangkannya) tidak bisa mencegah itu.

"Aku yakin Momoi akan mau bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak merepotkannya. Aku akan membebaskannya. Aku akan memilikinya untuk membuat dia bebas dan bahagia."

"Omong kosong—"

"Sudah!" Satsuki bangkit kemarahannya. Bergantian dia tatap Taiga dan Daiki. "Kalian berdua bodoh! Kalau begini ceritanya, aku tidak akan memilih satu pun di antara kalian. Seperti anak-anak!" Satsuki sudah akan lari—Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja karena dia pikir Satsuki butuh ketenangan—namun Daiki menahan tangannya.

"Satsuki," panggil Daiki dengan suara yang parau dan rendah. Dia pun menunduk, memalingkan wajah Satsuki ke hadapannya, menyentuh pangkal-pangkal rambut merah jambunya yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Tolong, jangan menangis."

Satsuki menggigit bibirnya, air matanya tumpah lagi tanpa pertahanan, lantas dai menyerbu Daiki dengan pelukan, dan menangis di depan tubuh Daiki. Daiki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Taiga lagi setelah itu. Memandang pun tidak. Mungkin, orang-orang berpikir dia akan menyeringai senang, namun nyatanya tidak. Dia hanya peduli pada Satsuki yang menangis padanya.

Di saat itulah Taiga sadar, Daiki lebih memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan tangis Satsuki—dengan kata lain, mencoba membahagiakannya kembali—tanpa mau memikirkan lagi perdebatannya dengan Taiga.

Taiga berbalik, senyum pahit muncul di bibirnya.

"Bahagiakan dia," ucap Taiga dingin. Tetsuya dan Daiki—yang baru tersadar—tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Maka setelahnya, Taiga memesan tiket ke Amerika dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Dia memulai kehidupan baru, dia mencoba berjalan maju tanpa menoleh lagi pada kenangan-kenangan akan tawa Satsuki, senyum Satsuki, tentang rambut halusnya yang mengkilat dimanja sinar matahari musim panas, tentang lompatan kecil gadis itu di atas hamparan salju, tentang panggilan 'Kagamin'-nya yang manis, tentang segalanya.

Taiga mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memberi selamat—meski singkat—ketika mendengar tentang pernikahan Daiki dan Satsuki satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin hidup damai di Amerika dan membuang semuanya.

Tetapi kerinduannya pada Tokyo, Tetsuya, tim Seirin, kenalan-kenalannya yang lain—sahabat-sahabat Tetsuya—serta Tatsuya, membuatnya tidak tahan juga. Dia pun pulang.

Tak dia sangka ternyata kepulangannya ke Jepang kali ini hanya membawanya pada kisah lama. Hanya mengembalikannya pada lorong waktu yang membuka lagi kotak pandora berisi perasaan yang bahkan untuk diingat saja sudah terasa tabu untuk Taiga.

Tetes hujan yang memenuhi kaca mobil membangunkan Taiga dari lamunannya. Oh, dia harus menghidupkan _wiper _segera.

Beruntung, ayahnya—yang sering sekali bepergian keliling dunia hanya demi bisnis—meninggalkan sebuah mobil di sini. Dia bisa memakainya dengan bebas. Misalnya seperti ini, berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan yang jelas cuma karena Tetsuya membatalkan janjinya dan Tatsuya tidak bisa pergi bersamanya karena ada pertemuan dengan sang atasan.

Taiga sudah lupa jalan-jalan Jepang, sehingga dia berputar-putar di jalan yang tak dia kenali lagi. Mobilnya dibelokkannya, yang ternyata menuju tempat sepi dan berbukit-bukit, yang kemudian dia kenali sebagai ...

... komplek pemakaman.

Lelaki itu memicingkan mata, merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Segera dia hentikan mobilnya ketika dia benar-benar mengenali seseorang yang berdiri di pojok komplek itu. Dia turun dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan suara keras, "Satsuki!"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Teh membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik," begitu alasan Taiga membawa Satsuki ke kedai teh yang baru saja disarankan Tetsuya kemarin, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka tadi.

"Terima kasih, Kagamin," Satsuki tersenyum tipis. Dia pun menyeruput teh apel pesanannya. Manis senyumannya setelah mengecap rasa teh apel yang manis itu pudar tak lama setelahnya. Matanya masih begitu sembab. Taiga sama sekali tidak tega melihatnya.

Taiga kehabisan topik. Memang, ada kerinduan yang jauh di dalam hati, yang terpendam dan sekarang mulai tersulut kembali untuk menyala terang. Ingin sekali dia berbicara banyak dengan Satsuki, tapi dia rasa pertanyaan "apa kabarmu?" adalah sangat benar-benar tidak tepat karena hanya dengan sekali lihat pun perasaan Satsuki dapat terbaca.

"Aku ... turut berduka," Taiga memulai, nafasnya tertahan untuk sekian lama. "Kuharap kau bisa tersenyum lagi setelah semua yang terjadi ini."

Di antara semua kalimat, kenapa malah itu yang meluncur? Taiga menyesal.

"Yah ... terima kasih," Satsuki menunduk. Jari-jemarinya bergerak gelisah di atas meja. "Di saat kritisnya ... Dai-_chan_ sempat bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu ... lalu minta maaf."

Taiga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Daiki sempat dirawat sebelum meninggal dunia. Dia pikir laki-laki itu langsung meregang nyawa di tempat kejadian.

(Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Satsuki saat menghadapi Daiki di saat-saat terakhirnya. Pasti gadis itu ... terlihat sangat rapuh.)

Taiga ingin sekali menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk jemari Satsuki untuk menenangkannya, namun batinnya berontak. Dia masih melihat Satsuki sebagai milik Daiki ... dan dia tidak berani. Entahlah. Dia merasa berat, karena dia tahu yang Satsuki cintai adalah Daiki, dan dia tidak ingin membuat semuanya semakin salah.

Tapi Taiga ingin membuat Satsuki senang, dan bahagia ... seperti tujuannya dahulu.

Dia bingung. Alih-alih, dia akhirnya hanya meremas jarinya sendiri, mengepalkannya kuat-kuat untuk meredam peperangan batinnya yang sedang benar-benar merindukan tawa Satsuki dan sedang ketakutan bahwa dia akan membuat Satsuki makin sedih hanya karena menyentuhnya.

Untuk mengatakan "aku rindu kau" pun Taiga tidak bisa.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Taiga memutuskan untuk menemui Satsuki lagi, kali ini di rumahnya. Dia mengajak Tetsuya untuk mencegah berbagai hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Satsuki menyambut mereka dengan hangat, kendati masih ada garis kesedihan di wajahnya yang bisa diketahui Taiga dengan mudah.

"Bau parfum," Taiga mengendus-endus. Ruang tamu dipenuhi aroma wewangian yang biasa dipakai pria. Taiga ingat dia pernah mencoba aroma yang ini, namun tidak menyukainya secara spesifik.

"Ini parfum Dai-_chan_. Aku baru saja menyemprotkannya," Satsuki tersenyum hambar. Tatapan sendu masuk ke mata Taiga sebentar ketika mereka bertatapan, dan Taiga memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Agar dia tak ikut terluka.

"Eh, maaf, ya, aku sambil bersih-bersih rumah. Minumannya tunggu dulu, ya, ini tanggung sekali," Satsuki menunjuk pada tumpukan boneka dan lemari yang sedang dibersihkan bagian dalamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Satsuki-_san_," Tetsuya menanggapi dengan tenang. "Justru kami yang minta maaf, kami datang di saat kau sibuk. Maaf menggangumu."

"Tidak, kok, Tetsu-_kun_—sungguh," Satsuki mengelap bagian dalam lemari itu. "Sebentar lagi selesai."

Taiga—yang merasa agak bosan—pun menawarkan diri. "Apa boleh aku memakai dapurmu, Satsuki? Aku ingin membuat sesuatu. Mungkin teh. Kalau kau mengizinkan, mungkin aku akan memasak sesuatu."

"Eeeh, astaga," Satsuki akan mencegah, tapi dia ragu. "Boleh, sih, tapi ..."

Terlambat. Taiga keburu pergi setelah mendengar kata persetujuan itu.

"Kagamin!" Satsuki meninggalkan pekerjaannya, buru-buru menyusul Taiga. Bukannya dia tidak bersedia, dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan.

Ternyata Taiga sedang menyeduh teh.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"I-iya, sih," Satsuki mengangguk pelan, kemudian mendekat pada Taiga. "Apa gulanya masih ada? Rasanya kemarin hampir habis, tapi aku lupa beli tadi pagi ..."

Mata Taiga mencari-cari apa yang dimaksud Satsuki. Ketika dia melihatnya, dia berkata dengan cukup tenang, "Kupikir ini cukup untuk kita bertiga."

"Oh, baguslah," Satsuki bersandar pada konter, "Apa kemampuan masakmu masih seperti yang dulu?"

"Tentu saja," Taiga menjawab bangga. "Jangan pernah meragukanku dalam urusan memasak."

Satsuki memperhatikan bagaimana Taiga menyeduh teh, memasukkan gulanya dengan takaran yang hati-hati, dan mengaduknya dengan penuh perasaan. Bohong kalau Taiga tidak sadar dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Mau mencoba?" tawar Taiga. "_First tasting for a lady_."

Satsuki tertawa kecil. Taiga tak bisa menebak apakah itu palsu—sekadar menghiburnya—atau tulus. "Boleh."

Satsuki menerima uluran cangkir dari Taiga. Dia menghirup aromanya terlebih dahulu. "Ah, dari baunya saja sudah enak, Kagamin!"

"Membuat teh pun harus punya caranya," Taiga berkata seolah orang ahli, dia tersenyum bangga lagi, "Lama menyeduhnya, lama mengaduknya, dan takaran gulanya. Tambahan; mengaduk dengan membentuk huruf 'W' lebih efisien daripada mengaduk dalam bentuk lingkaran."

"Aku baru tahu," Satsuki pun meminumnya sedikit. "Wow, Kagamin, ini enak sekali! Rasanya pas."

Ada rasa bahagia dari masa lalu menyusup kembali. Debaran jantung tak karuan yang seperti dulu pun terjadi lagi. Taiga tahu, ada hal-hal yang tak lekang dimakan waktu.

(Cintanya pada Satsuki.)

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Pertemuan antara Taiga dan Satsuki semakin sering. Siklus lama sepertinya akan berulang lagi. Taiga mulai berani mengajak Satsuki ke tempat-tempat kesukaannya seperti bioskop, restoran, atau pertokoan. Tidak terlalu sering memang, Taiga masih begitu berhati-hati tentang jaraknya dengan Satsuki. Dia hanya mengajak setiap akhir minggu, itu pun paling banyak hanya dua kali sebulan.

Taiga juga mulai sering datang ke rumah Satsuki, meski dia tidak berani jika tidak mengajak orang lain.

Hari itu secara kebetulan Taiga bertemu dengan Shintarou di supermarket. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama selama berbelanja, apalagi ini adalah pertemuan mereka sejak Taiga pulang ke Tokyo lagi. Bermaksud menyembunyikan modus utamanya, Taiga pun mengajak Shintarou ke rumah Satsuki.

"Aku yang menangani Aomine sampai dia meninggal," aku Shintarou, saat mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga kecil Aomine (yang saat ini hanya tertinggal satu orang sebagai anggotanya). Baru setengah jam tadi Taiga tahu bahwa ternyata Shintarou sudah jadi dokter spesialis bedah sekarang.

"Oh ..." Taiga mendekatkan tangannya pada bel rumah. Agak ragu sebelumnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia menekan saja bel itu, berharap Satsuki ada di rumah.

"Satsuki sangat ... bersedih kala itu," Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. Tepat setelah kalimat bisikannya selesai, pintu dibukakan.

"Aa, Kagamin, Midorin! Masuk, masuk!" Satsuki menyambut dengan ceria. Tiga bulan setengah kematian Daiki, dia tampak sudah mulai bisa menata dirinya dan tersenyum lebih sering. "Kagamin, mau aku atau kau sendiri yang membuat tehnya?" Satsuki bertanya sambil tertawa kecil, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika Taiga datang, dia akan membuat teh sendiri.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Taiga.

"Kusiapkan air panasnya dulu, ya, hehe, aku baru datang dari kantor, nih," Satsuki berjalan cepat menuju dapur. "Nanti kupanggil kalau sudah siap."

"Aku berharap tidak melihat lagi wajah Satsuki yang seperti waktu itu," ucap Shintarou dengan suara benar-benar rendah sebelum Taiga pergi menyusul Satsuki.

Taiga, tanpa menoleh pada Shintarou, menambahkan, "Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali, seumur hidupku."

Air panas yang dijanjikan Satsuki akhirnya selesai dididihkan oleh dispenser. Layaknya yang biasa, Taiga akan menyeduhnya dengan tekniknya sendiri dan membiarkan Satsuki menjadi pengecap pertamanya. Yang _spesial_.

"Enak, Kagamin," dia memuji, entah mengapa suaranya terdengar lirih kali ini. "Dai-_chan_ juga sering membuat teh. Enak sekali. Aku belum sempat belajar darinya. Dan ... rasa tehmu ... sama persis dengan buatan Dai-_chan_."

Oh, jadi ini alasan Satsuki begitu menyukai tehnya, simpul Taiga.

Taiga pun tertegun.

Sebelumnya, dia ingin bilang, "Akan kuajari kau membuat teh yang enak ... sampai kau bisa. Kalau perlu, mengajarinya seumur hidupmu," tapi batal. Kalimat itu berganti dengan senyum yang dipaksakan semanis-manisnya.

Satsuki pernah, masih, dan akan tetap berada di hati Taiga, tapi ironisnya, Daiki juga pernah, masih, dan selalu berada di hati Satsuki.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Oi, Kuroko," Taiga bersandar pada tembok depan gedung milik Tetsuya—matanya menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola kaki. Sementara sahabatnya itu kakinya ditempeli seorang anak kecil berambut hitam, yang kata Tetsuya adalah putra dari seniornya semasa SMP dulu. "Apa kau percaya tentang cinta lama yang bisa bersemi kembali?"

"Tentu," Tetsuya memberikan sebuah mainan untuk anak di kakinya, yang mengoceh tidak jelas, "Kalau yang Kagami-_kun_ maksud itu adalah Satsuki-_san_, aku bisa mengerti."

"Kau bisa menebaknya," Taiga tertawa kecil. Lebih pada menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta, Kagami-_kun_. Yang sering salah adalah cara manusia memanfaatkannya."

Kalimat Tetsuya menguap begitu saja di udara. Taiga berpikir keras, dia bertanya-tanya, apakah sebuah hal yang salah di mata Satsuki kalau dia ingin membuat Satsuki berbahagia lagi—bahagia yang sebenarnya—dengan mempergunakan dirinya sebagai sumber kebahagiaan itu?

Dia biarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung begitu saja. Dia biarkan batinnya terus menanyai otaknya, dia tak mau karena memang tak mampu menjawab sendiri.

Sore itu, setengah tahun setelah kematian Daiki, ternyata cinta Taiga semakin bersemi, berseminya seindah bunga satsuki yang merekah di musim semi, namun rasa takut dan tak nyaman di hatinya seburuk mendung musim gugur.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"_Maaf, Kagamin—aku mau pergi dulu. Nanti saja, ya, mampirnya."_

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku mengantarmu?"

"_Jangan! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, sungguh. Aku bisa pergi sendiri naik bus."_

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Taiga membelokkan mobilnya di sebuah persimpangan. Rumah Aomine Satsuki tak jauh lagi dari blok ini.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," _Satsuki tahu bahwa Taiga pasti akan memperhitungkan waktu dengan cerdas dan menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumahnya jika dia mengatakan jam perginya secara spesifik. Bahkan juga pasti menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya. _"Ini urusan penting."_

Tapi di sini, Satsuki yang salah perhitungan. Taiga sudah tiba tepat di depan rumahnya sebelum telepon ditutup, ketika Satsuki baru saja selesai berpakaian rapi.

"Maaf," Taiga berucap sambil tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. "Tadi aku di jalan dan sudah dekat dengan rumahmu. Jadi ya ... aku datang saja, untung sempat sebelum kau pergi."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun akhirnya menguraikan senyum tipis.

"Mau teh sebelum berangkat? Dan bolehkah aku mengantarmu, Nona?" Taiga menawarkan diri.

Taiga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuatkan teh untuk Satsuki, karena dia tahu, Satsuki bisa tersenyum dengan teh—

—meskipun teh itu sangat mengingatkannya pada Daiki.

Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting Satsuki bahagia. Memangnya apalagi yang Taiga cari selain kebahagiaan Satsuki?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Mau kemana?" tanya Taiga ketika mobil sudah dijalankan, setelah sempat ada pemaksaan 'kecil' karena Satsuki bersikeras tidak mau diantar, namun adu argumen selesai ketika Taiga berkata bahwa dia tak akan tega membiarkan seorang wanita pergi sendiri sementara dia baru saja menemui wanita itu dengan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya," Satsuki memainkan telunjuknya dengan gelisah di tombol pengendali kaca jendela mobil, "Mau ke makam Dai-_chan_."

"Oh."

"Ya makanya kubilang tadi, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Taiga tenang, matanya masih fokus ke jalanan.

Satsuki nampak merasa bersalah, tapi lantas ekspresinya berubah: dahi mengerut dan mata memicing. "Kita kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke sana. Kagamin, kau masih belum hafal jalan dan blok di Tokyo?"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tahu, kok," tak lama setelah Taiga menyelesaikan jawabannya, mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko. "Beli bunga dulu. Kau mau datang pada suamimu dengan tangan kosong? Yang benar saja."

Satsuki meringis dalam hati, namun bibirnya mencoba menampakkan senyum. Betapa dia sadar bahwa Taiga masih sangat perhatian padanya, meski dia telah berstatus janda dari rival Taiga sendiri. Bohong kalau dia tidak bisa menebak perasaan Taiga padanya. Bohong pula kalau dia tidak mampu mengartikan ini semua. Sering juga dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang takdir, tentang mengapa semua tersusun dengan rapinya: Taiga datang di saat dia terpuruk karena kehilangan Daiki.

Mereka keluar dari toko bunga dengan sebuket lili putih. Taiga mengantarkannya ke depan makam Daiki, dan bahkan berdiri di sisinya. Menemaninya berdoa, serta ikut pula melakukannya.

Satsuki merapat pada Taiga, secara perlahan dia mencengkeram lengan jaket Taiga. Kenangan tentang Daiki tak berhenti berputar di depan pandangannya, membuatnya pusing. Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali dia datang, tanda bahwa banyak hal tentang Daiki belum bersih dari hati dan pikirannya. Masih lekat merekat erat dan membuat dia terjerat dalam kenangan masa lewat.

Dia pun menangis di sana. Taiga memandangnya. Secara naluriah, tangannya turun untuk mengusap kepala Satsuki.

"Aomine tak akan senang melihatmu menangis," dia berkata, membiarkan saja lengan bajunya berkerut. "Dan lagi ... aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia."

"_Hiks_ ... terima kasih, Kagamin ... _hiks_ ..."

Taiga memandang langit, "Jangan panggil aku Kagamin. Taiga cukup," dia berujar dengan suara parau. Dia tarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan hati sekaligus kata-kata. "Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama Kagami lagi. Itu akan jadi namamu juga segera."

Satsuki mendongak, matanya masih basah, mulutnya setengah terbuka, ingin membentuk kata-kata tapi cara tatap Taiga menghalanginya.

Ada pertanyaan keraguan yang menggema di hati Taiga. Memangnya dia bisa membahagiakan Satsuki kelak?

Entah. Dia hanya bisa mencoba.

"Itu pun kalau kau mau," Taiga segera mematahkan pertalian erat antara dua pandangan yang beradu itu. "Tapi kau harus mengerti, Satsuki—aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu rapuh bahkan ketika Aomine sudah lebih dari setengah tahun meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya mau kau bahagia lagi ... dan lebih baik lagi bagiku jika akulah orang yang berhasil membahagiakanmu."

Satsuki bertanya-tanya, aslinya, benang merah di kelingkingnya tersambung pada siapa? Bisakah satu jari memiliki dua benang sekaligus?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Mereka melakukannya. Ya, mereka menikah. Satsuki setengah tak sadar ketika dia menganggukkan kepala di depan makam Daiki untuk penawaran Taiga waktu itu.

Dia merasa semua berlalu begitu cepat, Taiga mengatur tanggalnya dengan banyak pertimbangan tapi rasanya itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai hari H-nya tiba.

Dan sekarang, di situlah mereka—di kamar yang mereka bagi berdua sekarang, kamar paling besar di apartemen Taiga. Taiga masih memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung hingga siku, yang dia pakai sewaktu resepsi tadi, dan Satsuki masih memakai gaunnya (minus tiara yang sudah bantu dilepaskan Taiga beberapa menit lalu).

Mereka duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Satsuki masih menyisir rambut merah jambunya yang terasa begitu lengket dan keras. Salahkan _hair spray_. Taiga memandangnya, sorot mata yang terbaca begitu penuh dengan rasa bahagia, tak percaya, sekaligus sendu.

Taiga tahu ada tanggung jawab besar yang dia bawa di pundaknya mulai dari sekarang: membuat Satsuki bahagia. Jika dia gagal, merasa berdosalah dia pada Daiki karena hanya akan menodai wanitanya dengan rasa sakit belaka lagi. Sengeri apapun persaingan mereka, tetap, di sudut hati Taiga, dia berterima kasih pada Daiki. Daiki pernah membantunya dalam banyak hal, dan yang paling utama: Daiki pernah membuat wanita yang dirinya cintai menjadi bahagia dan tersenyum.

"Kagami Satsuki," panggilnya dengan berbisik. Rasa bahagia membuncah sesaat ketika dia sadar dia telah memberi titel baru untuk nama wanita itu, dengan marganya sendiri.

Ah, ya, dia harus benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dialah yang sekarang menjadi suami Satsuki, yang menjadi bagian hidupnya, yang memiliki pasangan cincin yang sama dengan yang di jari manis Satsuki. Cinta lamanya yang hanya pudar sesaat karena jarak, sekarang bersemi tanpa henti, tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

"Hm?"

Taiga menarik dagu Satsuki agar pandangan wanita itu tertuju sempurna padanya, "Kau tidak terpaksa melakukan ini, bukan?"

Satsuki tersenyum kecil, dia ingin menunduk tapi tangan Taiga yang lainnya mampir lagi di wajahnya, menahan pipinya.

"Kau tahu salah satu kalimat terakhir Dai-_chan_?"

"Apa?"

"Berbahagialah, Satsuki," Satsuki menirukannya dengan kelirihan yang gamblang, "Karena itu, aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu. Aku ingin bahagia lagi, Taiga. Tolong. Aku tahu ini egois, ini bodoh, karena masih ada Dai-_chan_ di hatiku, tapi—sepertinya kaulah orang yang paling bisa membantuku bahagia lagi, sesuai pesan Dai-_chan_," Satsuki berucap dengan air mata yang mulai meleleh, dan perlahan dia mencondongkan diri pada tubuh Taiga, menangis lagi di sana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis di malam pernikahanmu, hah?" Taiga menyeka air mata Satsuki dengan sedikit kasar. "Tapi baguslah. Berarti ini tugas pertamaku untuk membahagiakanmu dan membuatmu tersenyum," Taiga tak menunggu apapun lagi untuk mencium Satsuki, mengajaknya masuk ke permainan yang dikendalikan Taiga sepenuhnya.

Taiga tahu dia bukan yang pertama untuk Satsuki, tapi dia memastikan dia pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup wanita itu, membuatnya tersenyum lagi, membantu menata jiwanya lagi yang sudah pernah terhempas pecah.

Dan Taiga tak akan pernah keberatan jika dia akan jadi yang terakhir. Terakhir membahagiakan Satsuki.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sepuluh hari setelah pernikahan mereka, Taiga terbangun secara tak sengaja di tengah malam karena sebuah mimpi yang bahkan tak diingatnya lagi ketika membuka mata.

Jemari seseorang di sisinya bergerak-gerak, kepalanya kemudian menggeleng-geleng, raut wajahnya seperti sebuah ketakutan yang dicampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Dai-_chan_ ... Dai-_chan_ ... aku di sini ... Dai-_chan_, tunggu!"

Taiga mendengus. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Tak bisa dibohongi kalau dia cemburu. Namun, apa gunanya cemburu pada orang yang sudah tidak ada? Lagipula, semua itu karena perasaan Satsuki sendiri. Tidak akan tega dirinya menyalahkan perasaan istrinya sendiri.

Dia terlalu baik? Apa salahnya baik pada orang yang dicinta, bantah Taiga pada suara yang mengusik hatinya itu. Dia tahu, kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, cintanya mungkin telah buta. Namun Taiga tak peduli. Dia cuma mau bersama Satsuki saat ini dan mencoba membuatnya bahagia, meski hati Satsuki saat ini masih terbagi dua.

Hah, bersama untuk mencoba membuatnya bahagia? Salah satu bagian hatinya protes. Paling-paling itu hanya manifestasi dari rasa egoisme yang mutlak—

—tapi apa keegoisan dengan tujuan untuk membahagiakan orang yang dicinta itu berdosa? Bagian hatinya yang lain benar-benar mengajak perang.

Frustasi, Taiga pun mengacak rambutnya.

Lantas tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kendali dari pikiran (pikirannya terlalu sibuk beradu argumen di dalam ruang-ruang otaknya), meraih jemari Satsuki dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat, sambil mencoba tidur lagi dengan memeluk wanitanya.

Satsuki mendadak terbangun. Mulutnya masih samar-samar menggumamkan nama Daiki ketika matanya terbuka. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa seseorang memeluknya ...

... dan rambutnya merah.

Satsuki benar-benar menangis. Merasa bersalah.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Maaf."

Lontaran kata itu membuat Taiga berhenti mengunyah sarapannya.

"Yang tadi malam ..."

Taiga tertawa kecil. Tawa sarkastis, mungkin, kalau dinilai dari nadanya?

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi—itu keterlaluan. Maaf."

"Itu hanya mimpi," Taiga menjawab. Sarapannya sudah selesai sekarang. "Kau tahu? Tujuanku adalah membuatmu dan melihatmu bahagia. Kalau salah satu cara untuk membuatmu bahagia adalah dengan sesekali mengingat Aomine dan menemuinya dalam mimpi—kupikir aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi kau harus ingat, ada aku di sini," dia ambil tangan Satsuki dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Satsuki balas menggenggam tangannya, dan itu membuat Taiga lega sekaligus tersenyum secara spontan. "Terima kasih ... sudah mengerti. Aku tahu posisimu, dan aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang," Satsuki balas tersenyum. "Semua hanya masalah waktu. Dan sebaliknya, aku juga akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, Taiga."

"Aku sudah bahagia sekarang," Taiga mengecup kening sang istri, "Karena aku memilikimu."

Satsuki menarik wajah suaminya ketika ciuman itu lepas, dan dia membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibir Taiga. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya ketika dia menarik diri.

Taiga tersenyum puas, lantas berdiri dari bangkunya, "Teh sebelum berangkat kerja?"

"Boleh."

Taiga menuju konter, membuat minuman yang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Satsuki menanti sambil menghabiskan sisa sarapannya dan menyeruput sedikit jeruk hangatnya, menyisakan ruang di lambungnya untuk menyambut teh buatan Taiga. Aromanya sudah mulai tercium.

"Tiga cangkir?" dahi Satsuki mengerut ketika dia lihat Taiga membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh, berikut dengan asapnya yang mengepulkan aroma penuh godaan.

Taiga menaruh satu cangkir di depan Satsuki, satu cangkir di hadapannya, dan satu lagi di sisi meja yang kursinya kosong.

"Untuk Aomine. Teh hadiah untuk seseorang yang pernah membuat wanita yang kucintai berbahagia," Taiga mengangkat cangkirnya. "Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk meneruskan tugasnya."

Teh yang disuguhkan untuk Satsuki terasa lebih manis di lidahnya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: aku lagi suka bikin yang hurty begini Q_Q soalnya aku jadi lebih menghayati dan lebih tertantang buat mengolah perasaan tokoh-tokohnya huhu~ aku jadi greget sendri—ada ga sih orang di muka bumi ini yang cintanya unconditional kayak taiga? cowok atau cewek—siapapun itu—lemme give you my standing ovation! ngetik tentang seseorang yang cintanya unconditional aja udah 'nyesss' sendiri, apalagi ngerasainnya.

ok sorry for the long useless blab, intinya: terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
